Many products using organic electroluminescence (EL) display are recently developed in the field of display apparatus such as smartphone, tablet PC, and TV having a flat panel display. An organic EL display typically has a first electrode of a light-transmitting silver/magnesium alloy or the like on the light extraction side of the light-emitting device and a second electrode of indium tin oxide (ITO) or the like and a metal reflective layer of silver/copper alloy or the like on the side of the light-emitting device that is not the light extraction side, and since the pixels of each of the red/blue/green light-emitting device are divided, patterned pixel division layer having an insulating layer function is provided between the first electrode layer and the second electrode layer. The first electrode and the second electrode are typically formed by sputtering, and the pixel division layer is required to have a pattern morphology with a small taper angle in order to prevent breakage of the first electrode.
An organic EL display is a self-luminescent device which emits light by using the energy generated by re-contact of the electron from the cathode and the electron-hole from the anode. Accordingly, visibility and contrast are lost upon entrance of the exterior light such as sunlight by the reflection of the exterior light, and there is a need for a technology capable of reducing the reflection of the exterior light. Typical such technology of reducing the exterior light reflection is the one wherein a pixel division layer having a light-shielding property is formed by using a photosensitive composition. Typical colorants used for providing the light-shielding property are organic black pigments having high insulation and coloring capability, and examples include bis-oxodihydroindolylene-benzodifuranone which is a benzodifuranone-based pigment (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Other disclosed organic black pigments include perylene-based black pigment (see, for example, Patent Document 2) and azo-based black pigment (see, for example, Patent Document 3).